superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Glass
Glass is a 2019 American superhero thriller film written, produced, and directed by M. Night Shyamalan. The film is a sequel to Shyamalan's previous films Unbreakable (2000) and Split (2016), cumulatively forming the Eastrail 177 Trilogy and serve as the final instalment for the franchise.7 Bruce Willis, Samuel L. Jackson, Spencer Treat Clark, and Charlayne Woodard reprise their Unbreakable roles, while James McAvoy and Anya Taylor-Joy return as their Split characters,8 with Sarah Paulson, Adam David Thompson, and Luke Kirby joining the cast. In the film, David Dunn gets locked in a mental hospital alongside his once-rival Mr. Glass, as well as the multi-personality "The Horde," and must escape from a psychiatrist who is out to prove the trio do not actually possess super-human abilities. Plot Three weeks after Kevin Wendell Crumb earns the nickname "The Horde",1 vigilante David Dunn and his now-grown son Joseph, who have been working together to take down criminals, set out to save four cheerleaders Crumb has abducted. David comes across Kevin in his "Hedwig" persona and, after brushing up against him, discerns the cheerleaders' location using his powers of extrasensory perception. He frees all four cheerleaders and confronts Kevin in his "Beast" persona only for both men to be arrested when the ensuing fight spills out into the streets. The two are sent to a mental institution where Elijah Price, David's sworn enemy, known as "Mr. Glass", is being held. Dr. Ellie Staple, the head doctor of the mental institution, works with patients who claim to have special powers. Staple reveals that she has been given three days to persuade David, Kevin, and Elijah that they are "normal" people who simply believe they have super powers. Staple also knows that David's alleged weakness is water and has a machine that forces The Horde to switch identities, effectively disarming The Beast. Joseph, Mrs. Price, and Casey Cooke (who survived an attack from the Beast) all visit at separate times to attempt to aid their associates, but fail. Staple puts the three superhumans in one room for an evaluation and poisons David and The Horde with doubt of their abilities, accusing David of having the same ability as trained magicians and Dennis (a persona of The Horde) of copying rock climbers and being shot by bad cartridges. The evaluation attracts Elijah to The Beast, leading him to make his move. Elijah breaks into The Horde's cell to prepare them for The Beast's awakening, but is captured and has surgery performed on him. Elijah, having previously sabotaged the surgery, escapes captivity by killing an orderly and sets off to awaken The Beast. Elijah convinces The Beast to battle David during the public unveiling of the city's new highest tower to revive The Horde's faith and expose him to the world, before turning his attention to David and forcing him to accept the truth of his superhuman abilities to escape, lest Elijah destroy the tower in place of the showdown. The Horde and David rematch outside of the hospital and are evenly matched until Staple intervenes. Staple orders four armed men on each of superhumans but David and The Beast fend them off. Elijah tells The Beast that water is David's weakness, but Joseph intervenes and reveals to The Beast that Elijah orchestrated the train crash that killed Kevin's father, the same train crash that Elijah caused to find David. After Kevin's father died, his abusive mother began torturing him, thus leading to the creation of Kevin's multiple personalities. The Beast thanks Elijah for creating him, but tells Mr. Glass that his purpose was to protect Kevin thus he cannot trust Mr. Glass. The Beast breaks Glass' back and then throws David into a water tank. David survives but is weakened by the water. The Beast retreats and promises to finish him off at the tower. As The Beast leaves, Casey confronts him and coerces Kevin to take control of his body thus returning to his normal human state and taking control away from The Beast. Staple's men then gun Kevin down while he is weak, and then overpower the now weakened David and begin to drown him in a flooded pothole. Staple lets David touch her as he is drowned, granting him a vision of her being part of a secret society trying to keep the existence of superhumans a secret. Staple tells him that if she had convinced him that he was normal, she would've left him alone, but that The Beast ruined that. As Elijah finally dies of his wounds, Staple reveals to him that comic books were wrong about societies of supervillains obstructing superheroes, and that in reality, it was a human Illuminati-like group who were the true masterminds of the obstruction of both heroes and villains alike. With Elijah, Kevin, and David dead, Staple deletes the security footage and reports her mission as a success. Unbeknownst to Staple, the cameras around the mental institution had previously been hacked by Elijah and had been live-streaming to a private network. Shortly thereafter, Mrs. Price, Joseph, and Casey all receive a copy of the footage and choose to release it to the public, bringing an awareness of the existence of superhumans to the general population. Cast * James McAvoy as Kevin Wendell Crumb / The Horde: A former Philadelphia Zoo employee with 23 different personalities whose body chemistry changes with each personality, resulting in a 24th personality known as "The Beast." Kevin's personalities also include Jade (a teenage girl), Orwell (a historian), Barry (an effeminate man), Patricia (a proper British woman), Hedwig (a nine-year-old boy), Ann and Mary Reynolds (Irish twin girls), Dennis (a perverted man suffering from OCD), Norma (a Southern woman), Luke (a Southern man who spoils movies), and Mr. Pritchard (a professor of Japanese cinema).11 * Bruce Willis as David Dunn / The Overseer: A security guard with superhuman strength, stamina, and invulnerability as well as an extrasensory ability to see the crimes people have committed by touching them. In the film, Dunn goes by a new alias named "The Overseer".12 * Samuel L. Jackson as Elijah Price / Mr. Glass: A highly intelligent mass murderer and comic book theorist with Type I osteogenesis imperfecta who was institutionalized after Dunn discovered the extent of his crimes. * Sarah Paulson as Dr. Ellie Staple: A psychiatrist specializing in delusions of grandeur who treats patients convinced they are superhuman beings. She is revealed to be the main antagonist and part of a conspiracy that covers up the existence of superhumans. * Anya Taylor-Joy as Casey Cooke: A teenage girl with a history of abuse who was kidnapped by one of Kevin's personalities as a potential sacrifice to "The Beast" but managed to survive. * Spencer Treat Clark as Joseph Dunn: David's son who has believed in his father's abilities since he was a child and sees him as a real-life superhero. * Charlayne Woodard as Mrs. Price: Elijah's mother who took great care of her son and always told him he was special no matter what others said. * Adam David Thompson as Daryl, an employee at the psych ward.13 * Luke Kirby as Pierce, one of Mr. Glass's caretakers at the facility.14 Gallery Trivia Category:Unbreakable Films Category:2019